scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (TV Series)
Dragon Rockz's TV Spoof of "The Little Mermaid" * Ariel - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) * Flounder - Charlie (OC) * Sebastian - Olaf (Frozen) * Scuttle - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) * King Triton - Fa Zhou (Mulan; 1998) * King Triton Destroying Ariel's Collection - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) Ariel's sisters played by: * Attina - Elsa (Frozen) * Aquata - Delilah Devinshire (Delilah and Julius) * Adella - Black Widow (MCU) * Arista - Moana (Moana) * Andrina - Anna (Frozen) * Alana - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) Other casts: * Urchin - Miguel (Coco) * Lobster Mobster - Nigel (Rio) * Da Shrimp - Randall (Monsters, Inc.) * The Evil Manta - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Spot - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) * Gabriella - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) * Simon - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Moray - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Flo and Ebb - Bellwether (Zootopia) and Aardvark (Pink Panther and Pals) * Eric - Shang (Mulan; 1998) * Max - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Ursula - Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Hunter (Storks; 2016) and Falcon (Stuart Little 2) * Glut - Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Hans Christen Andersen - Flash Sentry (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Harold the Seahorse - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Grimsby - Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Carlotta - Rainbow Dash (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chef Louis - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Vanessa (Ursula's Disguise) - Lady Bat (Mermaid Melody) *The Priest - Kuzco (Human; The Emperor's New Groove) *Baby Melody - Baby Sakura (OC) *Young Melody - Sakura Kinomoto "UltraSakura" (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Ariel - Fa Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Eric - Shang (Mulan; 1998) *Flounder (Young) - Young Charlie (OC) *Flounder (Adult) - Adult Charlie (OC) *Sebastian - Olaf (Frozen) *Scuttle - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *King Triton - Fa Zhou (Mulan; 1998) **King Triton's Rage - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Morgana - Queen Ravena (Snow White and the Huntsman) *Tip and Dash - Rango (Rango) and Barney (Barney and Friends) *Undertow (Regular Size) - Zanramon (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *Undertow (Small Size) - Creek (Trolls; 2016) *Undertow's Various Transformations - Bufo (Epic), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Raccoon (The Nut Job), and King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Cloak and Dagger - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) *Grimsby - Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Carlotta - Rainbow Dash (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chef Louis - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Max - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Other casts: *Harold the Seahorse - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ariel's Sisters played by: *Attina - Elsa (Frozen) *Aquata - Delilah Devinshire (Delilah and Julius) *Adella - Black Widow (Iron Man 2) *Arista - Moana (Moana; 2016) *Andrina - Anna (Frozen) *Alana - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Mother Penguin - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Baby Penguin - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *5 Male Penguins - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron), Iago (Aladdin; 1992), Spyro (Spyro), Po (Kung Fu Panda), and Crash Bandicoot * *Ariel (Young) - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Ariel (Adult) - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Flounder - Charlie (OC) *Sebastian - Olaf (Frozen) *King Triton - Fa Zhou (Mulan; 1998) **King Triton's Rage - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Attina - Elsa (Frozen) *Aquata - Delilah Devinshire (Delilah and Julius) *Adella - Black Widow (Iron Man 2) *Arista - Moana (Moana) *Andrina - Anna (Frozen) *Alana - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Queen Athena - Fa Li (Mulan; 1998) *Marina Del Ray - Princess Mandie (The Fairly OddParents) *Benjamin - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Marina's Eels - Dodos (Ice Age) *Ray-Ray - Stuart Little (Stuart Little; 1999) *Cheeks - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Inkspot - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Shelbrow - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Other casts: *Swifty - Barry (Bee Movie) *Swordfish Guards - Don Lino and Lenny (Shark Tale) *Scuttle - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Fish talking to Ray-Ray - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lobster asking Aquata "Wanna Dance?" - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Catfish asking Aquata "Wanna Dance?" - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Spotted Fish asking Aquata "Wanna Dance?" - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Little Mermaid TV Spoofs Category:The Little Mer-Chinese Woman series